King of Hearts
by SkyeblueA
Summary: My first fanfiction finally. Please be nice in the review and if you have any suggestions I am open to them. Summary a mysterious boy saves Meg from a hold up at a pharmacy. Who is this boy? But more importantly why is he here?
1. Fate

Chapter One: Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any references I might make. I'm also apolgizing ahead of time on how short this story is. If you want more review and please be nice.

It's a beautiful sunny day in Quahog as our story begins with Meg buying a copy of People's magazine at Goldman's Pharmacy. While she is waiting in line she also decides to buy some beef jerky.

"Hey Meg how are you?" asked Mort as he scans her items.

"I'm doing fine," she replied.

"That will be $14.99," said Mort. Then as sudden as the plot started to make sense two random robbers burst through the door.

"Freeze!" Everyone gets to the ground, you give us all the money in the register or we'll kill this teenage boy," yelled robber #1 grabbing Meg.

"I'm a girl!" yelled Meg.

"Really, oh my god you're so ugly I couldn't tell," laughed robber #1.

"Yeah she is ugly," said robber #2.

* * *

The Griffin's residents

All the Griffins minus Meg were watching TV. As usually.

"Meg been gone for a long time I'm starting to get worried Peter," said Lois turning her face towards her husband.

"Relax Lois Meg will be fine. It's not like she's being held at gunpoint in a Pharmacy or anything. Hee hee," said Peter drinking a beer. The camera turns to a Brunette sit in a director's chair holding a script and a container of chocolate ice cream.

"What? Never heard of situational irony it makes the plot roll. Oh and do you think it's too early for a breaking of the forth wall? Oh well." continues to eat her ice cream. The camera turns to Stewie

"This episode of House is terrible. Well at least it isn't as bad as the time Chris found that Harry Potter fanfiction. net

* * *

Flashback

Chris is reading fan fiction on his laptop in his room.

"Finally I could read Harry Potter fan fiction in peace," said Chris clicking on the laptop.

"Oh what's this Harry/Draco? Hmmm.... this must be the work of a fan girl I must know what they think," said Chris clicking again. After reading for about a minute Chris starts screaming.

"Ah the horror that's not what's suppose to happen!" he yells running out of his room.

* * *

End of flashback

"Stewie's right change the channel Peter," said Brian drinking a bottle of vodka. Peter changes the channel to the news. The camera turns to the T.V.

"Good evening I'm Diane Simmons,"

"And I'm Tom Tucker just minutes ago two gun men held up Goldman's Pharmacy here's reporter Tricia Takanawa, Tricia?"

"Thanks Tom I'm here across the street from Goldman's Pharmacy as you could vaguely see there are two gunmen. One appears to have taken Meg Griffin hostage at gun point," Camera briefly turns to the family.

"Oh my god Peter Meg has been taken hostage we have to do something!" screams Lois.

"Don't worry Lois everyone knows once the negotiator comes everything will be just fine," said Peter taking another drink. Camera goes back to the T.V.

"It also appears that the Quahog negotiator Andrew Justin is absent due to the birth of his first child Bobby Andrews," said Tricia. Camera turns back to the family.

"Oh come on what's the worst that could happen?" asked Peter.

"Peter without a negotiator there's a high chance an innocent person could get hurt or killed," said Brian. Camera turns back to the T.V.

"Wait it looks like there has been some movement in the Pharmacy let's see if we can't take a closer look," said Tricia. The T.V camera moves closer to the window where they could see a red headed teenage boy arguing with the gunmen. Then the boy grabs Meg from the gunmen and beats up the gunmen and throws both of the out the window. Before the gunmen could get up the police run over and arrest them.

"And looks like everyone is unharmed. Now I'm speaking to the young man who beat up the gunmen. So what's your name?" asked Tricia.

"Jackson Black I'm 17," he said.

"Jackson what brought you to beat the crap out of the gunmen when you or someone could've easily been killed?"

"I don't know I just had the feeling I suppose to beat them up to protect someone,"

"Almost like fate?"

"I guess so,"

"And there you have it back to you Tom,"

"Thanks Tricia,"

The camera then turns to Meg who was standing next to an ambulance being checked by paramedics.

"He's my hero," she said to herself. Then the camera turns back to the Griffins.

"Well that was a speedy conclusion," said Stewie.

"The author of the fanfiction is probably tired and just wants to start the next chapter," said Brian.

"What did you just say Brian?" asked Chris.

"I said... Why are you wearing 'I hate Harry/Draco' T-shirt?"

"The shipping is evil!"


	2. Love and School fights

Authors note: Hello people I am back. I bring you another chapter of King of Hearts. I just say my disclaimer and I'll begin the chapter. I do not own Family Guy Seth MacFarlane does.

Chapter 2: Love and School fights.

It had been two days since the holdup at Mort's pharmacy. The Griffins were at the table eating breakfast. Meg wasn't eating instead she was thinking about Jackson Black.

"So I was talking to Mort the other day and he was still shaken up from the holdup at the pharmacy," said Peter continuing to eat. "Thank God that Jackson kid was there,"

"I know Mort was really lucky," said Lois. Both parents ignored to mention their daughter was also in the holdup.

"I heard Jackson was going to start at Jefferson High today," said Chris.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Meg finally snapping out of her trance.

"Twitter." Replied Chris. Meg then gets up from the table.

"I got to get to school. Bye Mom. Bye Dad," said Meg as she runs out of the house.

"You better get out there too Chris before Meg leaves without you," said Lois. Chris says good bye and also runs out of the house. Meg and Chris drive away in Meg red convertible. Camera turns the author.

"So what, I made Lois and Peter gave Meg a car. Peter still owes her and besides Lois said the only reason she gave Meg a car was so Meg could drive Chris to school and so she doesn't keep taking the station wagon," said the author. "Now pay attention to Brain and Stewie."

The camera turns to Brain and Stewie who are talking.

"Brain I wonder what would happen if Meg and Jackson started dating?" asked Stewie.

"Then Meg will be happy and she'll stop complaining about how much her life sucks," said Brain sipping his coffee.

"I hope they get together this fan fiction needs a plot," said Stewie.

"What did you say?" asked Brain.

"Nothing," replied Stewie.

The scene changes to Jefferson High where we are viewing Meg's homeroom class.

"Hello class, today we have a new student. His name is Jackson Black aka the kid who beat the crap out of those robbers on the news," said the teacher. Jackson enters the classroom and all the girls started staring. Jackson was a very handsome 17 year old junior, he had dark red hair that was tied back in a short pony tail and a black cowboy hat rested on his head. He was wearing a white loose dress shirt that was not tucked in to his black slacks. He also was wearing black dress shoes, black fingerless glove and dark sunglasses. I could go on forever about Jackson but I can't and need to continue on with the story. Jackson the handsome god sits next to Meg.

"Hey you were the girl taken hostage at the pharmacy. I'm Jackson as you already know," said Jackson giving Meg a sexy yet cute smile.

"I'm Meg," said Meg. The two soon to be love birds continued to talk until lunch.

"Wow Meg you are really interesting," said Jackson.

"So are you," replied Meg. Then super bitch Connie D'Amico and the other popular kids came up to their table.

"Hey Meg how does it feel like to be ugly and unpopular. It looks like Jackson pities you. Come on Jackson there is room at the popular kids table," said Connie.

"No I rather sit with Meg then you bitch," said Jackson.

"What did you just call me?" asked Connie.

"A Bitch. B I T C H," laughed Jackson.

"You'll be sorry," said Connie then she tells her football playing boyfriend to attack Jackson. The Guns N' Roses' "You could be mine" song starts playing in the background. The football player lunges at Jackson, Jackson dodges and kicks him hard in the ass. The football player goes flying and hits the wall. Then he lunges at Jackson again this time with his fist. Jackson grabs the guy's arm and flips him on his back. Jackson finishes the fight by stomping on the guy's stomach. Everyone cheers as Jackson wins the fight. Then the scene changes, Jackson and Meg are sitting in detention.

"Totally worth it," said Jackson.

To be continued don't forget to review.


End file.
